Picnic
by Ineedninjago
Summary: A short one-shot between Jay and Nya. It was a request so, sorry if it kind of sucks, I am not very good at fluff.


The rays of light coming through the thick trees illuminated off her flawless skin, she was glowing. She looked up at him her chocolate brown eyes pooling with love and compassion, she embraced him with a smile. He stood still speechless by her beauty, his mouth agape making her pink cheeks blush even more.

"What?" she asked politely yet strict setting down the glossy apple he picked from the nearby tree.

"What?" he replied shaking from his trance and embracing her presence.

"Your staring at me with that look on your face... Is there something wrong with how I look?" she asked, looking a little irritated.

"No, of course not!" Jay practically yelled, he was screwing this up he just wanted Nya to like him back. After months of their 'partnership' as she like to put it as ninja's, he often fell prisoner to her looks unable to break free until spoken to. It leave Nya in a vulnerable spot and often she just blushed and brushed off the attention. She never had anyone observe her looks as intensely as Jay. She usually didn't know how to think.

Either she was flattered or offended depending on her mood. It affected her thought of their partnership being something more. And she couldn't let these normal emotions out to anyone. Lloyd was still a kid at heart unknowing about the love, Zane was still a robot not really knowing about the emotion love, even though he tried really hard. Cole, well, she was often feeling blush herself around him, but he didn't seem like that back. Sensei would probably the best choice but, he was gone most of the time. And Kai, he would kill him.

He leaned back against the hill sighing and ruffling his hands through his hair. He could never talk to her without his words slipping over each other.

"Your beautiful" he said immediately regretting the words.

"What?" she asked questionable, he thought she was beautiful? Did he feel like that?

"I-I mean isn't it beautiful" he motioned to the lake he picked the perfect spot as sunset. Heat radiated off the yellow orb balancing over the lake, white clouds turned an orange glow matching the setting skies color. A few geese flew from the lake's tip silhouetting their form as they flew back into the clouds.

"Yes. They are" she brushed back a piece of hair that kept falling in her face. She joined him on the hill using her right arm to prop up her body. If he didn't do something now when will he ever have this perfect chance again. Everything was great, the lighting that let her perfect shape cast a shadow across the space behind them. She seemed to be at peace and settled her body back to a relaxed tone.

Maybe if he apologized Nya would just forgive him and they could start a fresh start without any scratches in their 'relationship'. A new birth for their love to blossom even.

"I'm sorry if I creeped you out or anything, It's just when I talk, I mean when I talk I may talk to much and I don't even know it but, when I do talk to you your just so pretty and it makes me..." he turned to her, she was smiling like she understood. He quickly started to fiddle with his fingers trying to regain his words, but they caught in his throat. He started to sweat making his hands impossible to play with to create a distraction. "I-I'm sorry if I'm just awkward, maybe I should go" Jay tried to scramble away, he instead slipped on the blanket making it more frantic to get away.

"Wait" Nya grabbed his hand calming him down, he stopped tears slightly pricking his eyes, he screwed it up again didn't he?

"Jay... I don't think your awkward" she pulled him back to his original spot having a gentle look on her face. Then it happened, she leaned it puckering her lips, without even thinking about it he joined her kissing her back.

He had in fact already prepared for this moment.

Her lips are so soft and gentle the kiss was captivating a mixture of sweet apple from the fruit she just ate, and cherry from her lip gloss, a great combination. Mesmerized lips press together transporting the two into another world. Ragged breathing a dancing tongues bring a spark of lighting to this peaceful afternoon. With just the two there, the rest of the world disappears.

It is a spicy and powerful combination of passion as it waves over the two, the world is engulfed with the flames as there kiss grew. But as they slowly slipped apart a small and gentle breeze flutters over them extinguishing the flame. The two's breathing cuts short to gasps.

He couldn't believe it! He had finally done it the girl of his dreams had finally kissed him. But neither of them spoke a word, just staring into each other's eyes. She leans in, this time to lay her head onto his shoulder gently pressing against him. They stared at the sunset waiting for night to come. But Jay enjoyed every second of it.

"Jay" she said quietly.

"Yeah" he replied as quiet as her. Before Nya could reply she fell asleep on his shoulder. He sighed happily brushing away her hair as he stood trying not to wake her as he set her sleeping body down. After gathering their things he picked up the girl bridal style and headed back to the ship, hoping Kai wouldn't be awake to question his sleeping sister in his arms.

**I'm sorry if it sucked, I'm not very good at fluff.**


End file.
